Battery manufacturing methods can include coating a metallic substrate (e.g., a current collector) with a slurry that includes an active material, a conductive additive, and a binding agent dissolved or dispersed in a solvent, evaporating the solvent, and calendering the dried solid matrix to a specified thickness. However, packaging methods for conventional lithium-ion cells do not provide edge protection for electrodes once they are assembled (e.g., once packaged). It is generally desirable to improve the structural integrity of packaged batteries, in order to preserve their lifespan and performance.